Chance Encounters
by inuysha97
Summary: Platinum asks Diamond to pick her berries. Simple enough, but not anymore when Diamond's grabbed and dragged into Eterna forest by pretty boy Volknor. Stoke shipping. Rating is M for safety, but it really is somewhere between that and T . And I realize I spell Volknor wrong.
1. Part One

_Author's note-_

_ Welcome, people who clicked to read this. Which is surprising. _

_I intended this to be a full blown mature rated sex thing, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. maybe next time. Anyhow, this is a stoke shipping thing, meaning Diamond and Volknor. I'm actually a stoke shipper and commoner shipper, craziness. I finally opened up to stoke shipping. Took long enough._

_Here's a bit of background that might make the beginning a little more understandable. Diamond, Platinum, and Jun go to a private high school right outside Floaroma town. Which is made up, there is no actual school you will find in the game near Floaroma town The boy's uniform is a black over jacket with a white button up shirt underneath with black pants. A simple uniform style._

_And I want you all to know, it took almost all of my being to post this story! So please don't hate on it too much! But criticism is nice once in a while... But I hope you fellow stoke shippers are satisfied with this. Let me go hyperventilate while you read._

**Chance Encounters**

Diamond's head slowly slid from his hand to the top of his desk. Totally bored and tired of school. His neighbor, Jun leaned over and elbowed his side. Diamond looked up at him lazily.

"What is it?" He asked. "I'm trying to sleep before class starts."

"Guess what I heard?" Jun asked. Diamond shrugged and laid his head back onto the desk, behind his arms. "I heard Volknor's in Floaroma Town." Jun continued.

"Who's he?" Diamond asked, his voice muffled from behind his arms.

"C'mon, he's a gym leader! And a totally good looking one too!" Jun told him. He elbowed Diamond again and pulled out a piece of paper. Diamond glanced at it to see a tall blonde man with crystal blue eyes. He shrugged.

"So what, he's in Floaroma? It doesn't concern me." Diamond said. Jun sighed, muttering how stupid Diamond was.

"Come on Dia! This guy's a total lady's magnet! You don't want him showing up and winning Platinum's heart do you?" Jun asked. Diamond shrugged.

"I'm not too worried." He said. Jun rolled his eyes.

"Don't you care you have a girlfriend now?" He asked. Diamond nodded.

"Yea, I'm lucky to have a nice girlfriend like Platinum." He said. Jun nodded in agreement. The classroom's door opened and the teacher, Miss Ricketts, walked in.

"And I'm still tired as hell!" Diamond moaned. He saw Jun snicker.

Soon after their final class was done, Diamond and Jun walked back to their dorm. Platinum awaited them at their door.

"What's up?" Jun asked her. Platinum shrugged.

"Nothing much." She replied. "I just wanted to ask Dia a favor." She looked at Diamond expectantly.

"Alright, hit me." Diamond replied. Platinum's eyebrow shot up, giving him a look saying, _not funny_.

"Anyway, I need some berries. I plan to make delicious poffins for Turtwig, Chimchar, and my Piplup." Platinum explained. "That's where you come in Dia. I want you to go to route two o five and collect some fresh berries for me."

"I could do that." Diamond said. "Or, I could go get some sleep first; my part time job's got me working way too late." Platinum stood in front of the door to Diamond and Jun's dorm.

"I'm not leaving this spot until you bring me berries." She told him. Jun leaned close to Diamond.

"She's your girlfriend remember? You're supposed to do what she says!" Jun whispered into Diamond's ear. Diamond sighed.

"I'll go get some berries then." He said. Platinum smiled at him and ushered him away. Jun walked him to the front of the school.

"Are you coming?" Diamond asked him hopefully. Jun shook his head.

"Nah, I think I'll go find a girl of my own." He said before walking ahead and away from Diamond.

"Good luck with that!" Diamond called after him. He started in the opposite direction toward route 205. Walking through the small town of Floaroma made him relaxed, and made him want sleep more than before.

In front of the bridge to route 205, a ton of girls were crowded, pushing each other and squealing in delight. Diamond sighed. _Great, I'll have to push through them._ He thought irritably. He recognized a couple of the girls by the uniforms they wore. A green and white top and blue plaid skirts. Diamond quickly walked through the mass, gently pushing each girl out of his way. A couple girls told him to bug off.

As Diamond came to the front of the crowd, he saw what they all gathered for. _It's that guy from the picture Jun showed me._ Diamond realized. _What was his name…? Volknor?_ He didn't give it much more thought before walking past Volknor. The girls behind him yelled at him for being too close to their guy. Diamond couldn't help but chuckle. _Girls can be real fools sometimes._ He thought.

As he walked through route 205 in search of berries, Diamond kept having the strange feeling someone was watching him. He started looking over his shoulder every so often, but he saw no one each time. He quickened his pace; he started to hear soft footsteps behind him. Diamond kept walking, and not paying attention to where he was going, bumped into a tree.

"Ouch…" Diamond rubbed his nose where he bumped it on the tree's bark. The footsteps stopped. Diamond turned to see Volknor standing before him. Diamond looked up to meet the gym leader's eyes. "Are you seriously stalking me?" Diamond asked uninterested. Volknor shrugged, and reached for Diamond's wrist. Diamond quickly drew back and took a step backwards. He bumped into the tree again. Volknor reached for Diamond's wrist again, and caught it. Volknor quickly walked toward Eterna Forest, dragging Diamond behind him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Diamond asked, trying to free his wrist. Volknor's grip tightened. Diamond dug his heels into the dirt below him. It didn't have much an effect; Volknor quickened his pace into the forest.

"I didn't have plans going in here." Diamond commented. As Diamond was dragged onto the grass, his feet tripped over themselves, and Diamond bumped into Volknor trying to balance himself. Volknor didn't turn around, just kept walking. Past the bug catchers and psychics and into a deep part of the forest no one bothered to explore, mostly due to the lack of Pokémon in that area. Volknor stopped as they entered a small area; the trees blocked the sun, leaving dim rays trying to shine through.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Diamond asked Volknor. The blonde spun around and smiled at him.

"My name's Volknor." Volknor greeted.

"Yea, I heard plenty about you." Diamond replied. Volknor scanned Diamond up and down for a moment, and then quickly stepped towards Diamond and grabbed both his wrists. Diamond looked at the man strangely. _What's this guy's deal?_ He asked himself. Volknor smiled at Diamond again, before pushing Diamond's wrists downwards, causing them to fall to the ground Volknor on top. Both of Diamond's wrists were pinned to the grass above his head. Quickly and swiftly, Volknor leaned in and pressed his lips against Diamonds. Diamond's eyes widened in surprise, and he tried to resist Volknor's tongue getting ready to be stuck down his throat. Volknor let go. Diamond gasped, and looked up at Volknor uncomfortably.

"That was rather rushed and unexpected." Diamond said. Volknor grinned, licking his lips. Diamond had to admit though, Volknor's breath smelled nice, compared to everyone he knew. Diamond bit his lip as Volknor leaned in again. Diamond kept biting down on his lower lip until he felt warm liquid slowly sprout from it. Surprised, he stopped, and Volknor kissed him again, clearly not bothered by the small amount of blood on Diamond's lip. Diamond adjusted his legs, again trying to resist, but the more he protested, the fiercer Volknor was in his kiss. But after a minute, Volknor leaned back up, gasping slowly for breath. Diamond felt Volknor's hands release his. He began backing up away from Volknor, panting from lack of breath.

Volknor quickly found his breath and placed his hands on Diamond's waist, he pressed hard and pinned his waist to the ground. Diamond struggled to get free, but Volknor's grip again tightened more and more. Diamond collapsed onto the ground, out of air. As Diamond panted to find his breath, Volknor's hands slid up his chest and to the sleeves of his shirt. Diamond shook his head as Volknor tried pulling it off.

"You know," Diamond said. "It'd be easier if you unbuttoned the shirt." Diamond could've slapped himself, if he had shut up about his button up shirt, Volknor might've given up on trying removing it. Volknor eyed the buttons, and had a look that said, _whoops, didn't see that before._

Diamond swore in his mind as Volknor sat of diamond's waist and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Ya know, this is very uncomfortable." Diamond said. Volknor stopped and looked at him questionably.

"How so?" Volknor asked. Diamond gave him an _are you serious?_ Look.

"You are taking off my shirt after kissing me!" Diamond told him. "Why are you such a creep?" Volknor removed himself from Diamond's waist. Diamond quickly sat up and scooted away.

"I think you're cute." Volknor said quietly.

"Eh?" Diamond replied. He could feel his face get a little hot.

"I think you are very cute! And adorable, and it makes me want to kiss you!" Volknor blurted, his face getting red. Diamond's heart skipped a beat. _Is he serious?! _He asked himself frantically. Volknor scooted closer to Diamond and gave him another kiss, but a lot gentler and friendly. This time, Diamond didn't fight, no matter how much his brain thought, _whack the freak upside his head!_

After a moment, Volknor broke the kiss and smiled at Diamond.

"See you soon love." He said with a wink. The blonde stood up and walked away, leaving Diamond half shirtless and red faced. Diamond sat there, wondering what the hell happened. Then something clicked.

"O shit, Platinum's waiting!" He remembered. He leaped up, and ran off. As Diamond ran out of Eterna forest, he re-buttoned his shirt and smiled._ I guess Volknor wasn't such a bad guy. _He thought cheerfully.

_Author's note-_

_I'm back, and not feeling much better. I do plan to make a chapter two. With more Platinum and Jun as well. I hope you liked it, so please let me know what you think in a review, good or bad. If it is bad, I will suck it up and go on. No big deal. _

_Another thing, this is my first real almost sex ordeal story. But maybe I said that already. And I think I am overreacting. I hope to see you in chapter two._


	2. Part Two

_Author's note-_

_Hello, and welcome my dear and favored readers to part two of Chance Encounters! This story went a LONG way from my original plan, but it worked out better than I had thought. I thank everyone who is now supporting this story! I hope you will continue to do so! Anyhow this part is more about Diamond, Platinum, and Jun. I just wanted to show how Platinum and Jun are, and no, not sexually! If any of you payed attention in part one, Diamond and Platinum are the ones dating!_

_I am truly sorry for such a long delay from updating! Another fan fiction I was working on suddenly vanished completely from my laptop, and I had to rewrite the last chapter. I was so depressed. But I am fine now, and that story has been finished! So now I can focus on this story here! I hope to have five parts at most, but it might end up four parts._

_Anyways, enough chitchat, please, I do hope this chapter doesn't bore you!_

**And Guess What Happens Next**

"Class, I need your attention for one moment before you leave." Miss Ricketts motioned her class to stay seated after the school's bell rang. Diamond flopped back into his chair.

"I really need a shower." He commented. Jun nodded.

"You smell of car gas, where do you work again?" Jun asked.

"Thanks for waiting class." Miss Ricketts said. "As we talked about earlier, your senior field trip is coming up. I am the teacher setting up this event, so I need input of where this graduating class wants to go." She looked around. No one offered any ideas.

"Then do you want to go to Snowpoint City again?" Miss Ricketts asked. Everyone leapt up and shouted rejections at her. Miss Ricketts pushed up her thin wired glasses.

"I expected as much." She muttered. She waited till the class sat back down. A girl in the back raised her hand.

"We could visit Jubilife City." She suggested.

"Sure, but the last time we did that, we lost a couple kids. Thugs and gangs began showing up there recently." Miss Ricketts replied. "But that's a choice still." Jun smirked and raised his hand.

"How about Sunyshore City?" He asked. Miss Ricketts eyed his precariously.

"Sunyshore? We just had a fundraiser supporting them during that blackout." Miss Ricketts said.

"Great story, let's go to Sunyshore for the senior field trip." Jun replied. "Any objections?" No one objected, so it was settled. Diamond didn't think anything of it. Miss Ricketts nodded.

"Fine then, I'll get permission from the principal and start planning. You're all dismissed." She said as students hopped up from their seats and fought their way through the doors. Jun grinned as he and Diamond walked to their dorm.

"What're you smiling for?" Diamond asked. "You're not really that happy we're going to go to Sunyshore are you?" Jun shook his head.

"Nah, I just heard the girls there were hot. I didn't actually think Miss Ricketts would agree." He replied.

"She wouldn't if she heard you say that." Diamond muttered. The boys reached the dorm. As most days, Platinum was waiting in front of the door.

" Didn't I get you your own key?" Diamond asked. "You can go in whenever, you don't need to wait." Platinum shrugged.

"I like waiting, and then you can open the door for me." She smiled. Jun elbowed her out of the way and opened the door. He jammed his key in and turned it. The door creaked open.

"I hate how it opens like that as soon as you unlock it." Diamond remarked. Platinum nodded in agreement and followed Diamond and Jun into the room. Jun flicked on the light. Platinum screamed and made the boys jump.

"What, what's wrong?!" Diamond asked breathlessly. Platinum began to giggle.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't let that slide by." She apologized for scaring them. Jun turned to Diamond.

"Hey dude, I should've said earlier, but I just picked up this cute girl and-"

"You invited another one here?" Diamond interrupted. "Seriously, you're going to be in so much trouble. Why can't you wait till college to do that crap?" Jun shrugged.

"So what? I was only caught once."

"By Miss Ricketts, I remember that." Diamond smirked, remembering Miss Ricketts drop kicking that girl out the front gate. Then she gave Jun detention for a month. Jun had a look saying, _don't worry man, I got this in the bag!_

I'm sure you do. Diamond thought. "So you're going to kick me out again?" Jun nodded. Platinum hooked her arm around his.

"Don't worry; I'm sure my roommate won't mind if you stay in our room tonight." She said. Diamond couldn't argue with that. He went and took a shower before leaving with Platinum to the girl's dormitories.

Platinum's roommate sneered at Diamond when he and Platinum entered.

"Maylene, this is my boyfriend, Diamond." Platinum told her. Maylene walked up to Diamond and held out a bandaged hand.

"It's a pleasure, Diamond." Maylene greeted.

"It's Dia for short. It's nice to meet you to." Diamond told her.

"And Dia, this is Maylene. She's training to be Veilstone City's gym leader." Platinum said.

"That's interesting. And you're training so hard your hand's break or something?" Diamond asked Maylene.

"I do not speak of my training. It is private." Maylene responded gruffly. Diamond nodded. Platinum took Maylene aside and left Diamond to feel insecure and out of place.

"Listen Maylene, his roommate kicked him out for the night. Can he stay her tonight?" Platinum clasped her hands together and bowed her hand. Maylene crossed her arms across her chest.

"Have him sleep here?" Maylene asked. "A small room with two girls, what boy wouldn't get, you know a little weird?"

"He's not like that; he isn't really interested in girls." Platinum said.

"And he agreed to date you?" Maylene asked. Platinum nodded cheerfully. Maylene tapped her foot and thought. "Fine, he stays either on the couch or in your bed. No making love while I am asleep." Platinum agreed.

Diamond thought Jun was out of his head, but they were friends. Nothing much he could do there. Diamond couldn't hate Jun for kicking him out, that would be a waste of his thoughts. But he always felt awkward around Platinum. They were friends since kids, and Diamond never felt out of place around her until she asked him out. Then it felt the Platinum he knew left, and someone new took her place.

Platinum suggested they sleep together. Diamond's mind shut off for a moment, but he shook his head when he regained his senses.

"I think I could sleep on that perfectly single person couch thing over there." Diamond said, eyeing the blue couch in a corner. Platinum looked disappointed, but agreed to have him sleep there. Maylene gave the two an entertained look.

The next morning, Diamond woke up to vibrating of his phone. He sat up and looked around. Maylene was meditating on her bed, and Platinum was still sound asleep. Diamond picked up his phone.

_ Aah, Dia, thanks for answering!_ Jun's voice said from the other end.

"Yea, sure Jun. What do you need?" Diamond responded. Jun sighed.

_ Last night was terrific I tell ya, and we didn't get caught this time!_ Jun said.

"Great, good for you two." Diamond mumbled.

_ How did it go with you and Platinum eh?_ Jun asked. Diamond shrugged.

"I slept on the couch." He said. He heard Jun gag.

_The couch? C'mon man, why didn't you two sleep together?_ Jun asked.

"I felt weird enough with another girl in the room, Platinum has a roommate." Diamond replied.

_ So? Take advantage of that! You could have double the fun with two girls!_ Jun told him. Maylene's lips curved into a scowl, as if she heard Jun talk. It was possible, he had a loud voice.

"Yuck no, why would I want to sleep with two girls at once? That's stupid." Diamond gagged. Maylene's expression told Diamond she was satisfied with his response.

_How could you-… Never mind, you're not worth the breath._ Jun sighed. Platinum sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh hey, Platinum's awake. Talk to you later, Kay Jun?" Diamond said. "I want you to clean up the room. I don't want to see leftovers of last night."

_No problem dude!_ Jun replied before hanging up. Diamond snapped his phone shut and looked up at Platinum. She smiled before shoving her blankets off and walking over to Diamond.

"Good morning Dia!" She said happily. "I trust you slept well?" Diamond nodded in response.

"I think I should get back to my dorm. Jun said his guest left, and he's cleaning now." Diamond said as he stood. He still wore the clothes from yesterday. Platinum frowned.

"Don't you want to stay for breakfast?" She asked. Diamond shook his head. Platinum sighed. Diamond gave her a kiss on her forehead before leaving. He felt Maylene's eyes trail after him.

Jun cleaned up fairly well, though there was a trace of his guest in the air. Diamond gagged.

"What perfume is this?" Diamond asked. Jun shrugged.

"Whatever it was, it was strong." He replied. Diamond waved the air to get rid of the strong smell of ladies perfume.

"Well, you going to tell me what-"

"No." Diamond interrupted Jun, knowing he would ask for info about the previous night.

"Oh come now Diamond, no need to be stubborn." Jun pouted. Diamond glared at him.

"Hey now, I don't bug into your love life! Don't you have better things to do than bug into mine?" Diamond asked. Jun shrugged. The room's phone rang loudly, making the boys jump.

"Ah, I'll answer it!" Diamond shoved Jun away from the phone. Jun grinned playfully as Diamond picked the phone up. "Miss Ricketts, good morning!" Diamond said to the caller, Miss Ricketts.

_Diamond, that you? Good, I'm calling everyone to let them know I have a scheduled date for that senior field trip. We'll take a bus to Sunyshore city. _Miss Ricketts explained.

"A bus? Come on!" Diamond complained.

_Sorry kid, it's the only transportation the school board's willing to buy. They're being harsh on the whole save-the-money! Thing. _Miss Ricketts sighed.

"Well, at least we can go!" Diamond said. Miss Ricketts hung up. Diamond muttered unhappily about riding a bus as he dropped the phone down.

"A bus to Sunyshore then?" Jun asked. Diamond nodded.

A couple days later, the senior class filed in front of the school with bags packed for a three day's stay in Sunyshore city. Jun rambled on about stuff Diamond didn't care to listen to. Platinum clung happily to Diamond's arm. A couple girls huddled together and giggled about stuff girl's giggle about. Most likely the latest clothing thread or hot boys in boy bands and boring shit like that.

Miss Ricketts clapped to get the class's attention. A bright tacky school bus pulled up behind her. Diamond swore to himself as Miss Ricketts prodded everyone into the bus. Diamond hated school buses. There were no seat belts. Jun teased him about his seat belt anxiety often. Diamond always wanted to feel secure in a moving vehicle.

Quickly, Miss Ricketts took attendance. Platinum commented how this felt like a field trip from back in elementary school. Jun hopped up and down in his seat behind Diamond and Platinum excitedly. He leaned his head between Platinum and Diamond.

"Hey guys, did I tell you? Volknor is the gym leader of Sunyshore! I want to meet him, learn his tricks on how to wow the ladies!" Jun said. Two girls sitting across from him laughed.

"You wow a girl? Pu-lease!" They said. Diamond's mind froze.

_ Volknor? You mean that blonde dude that_- Diamond groaned. Volknor was the guy that almost raped him. Platinum looked over at Diamond worriedly.

"You OK Dia? You can't be nervous about seat belts when we haven't started moving yet." Platinum said. Diamond shook his head. He was going to see Volknor again, whether he wanted to or not.

_Author's note-_

_I hope that this part wasn't enough to bore you all to death, that wasn't my intention. I will work hard on part three, I won't let this story get away from me! Yea, and I had trouble finding a character to play Platinum's roommate, but while I replayed Diamond the video game, I came across Maylene, and she worked. Maylene's a junior in this story._

_Please leave me a review of what you thought, ya know, the comments, complaints, compliments, concerns, criticisms, etc etc. See you (or hope to) next time!_


	3. Part Three

Authors Note-

Hello you few stupendous readers! I'm terribly sorry for such a long delay of posting the story! I have been absorbed into school and video-games as of late. Fire Emblem Awakening is now my second favorite game. Super Smash Bros. remains at first. Now I must thank the previously mentioned stupendous readers for supporting this story! It's about to take a wild turn that goes a long way... or I am over-exaggerating. One way or the other, I'll let you guys decide that.

**Oh This Just Gets Better and Better Huh?**

Diamond fell asleep on the bus clinging to platinum's sweatshirt. Jun started kicking the back of their seat to wake him up. Platinum turned and glared at him.

"There are other ways to wake Dia up!" She hissed. Jun gave her a blank bored stare, and continued kicking. Platinum released a sigh of agitation. She glanced out the window; they were passing through the freeway around Pastoria city. Almost to Sunyshore. Now that Platinum thought about it, Diamond didn't seem so thrilled to hear Volknor was Sunyshore's gym leader. She didn't get why Diamond wasn't interested in Volknor, everyone was! Including Jun might that be added!

Platinum suddenly began to think about when she asked Dia to pick berries for her. He came back with zero, and claimed there weren't any where he looked. He seemed unusually happy then, which was strange. Ever since senior year started and Platinum got the courage to ask him out, he always seemed a little spacey and depressed. Seeing Dia happy made Platinum even happier than she normally was with him. Now all she wanted to know was what exactly happened on route 205 that made him like that. … She couldn't think of a logical reason why.

Jun stopped kicking the seat. Platinum glanced over her shoulder to see he fell asleep. Platinum actually liked Jun at a point, elementary school. She always thought his jokes and lame pranks were funny, and he was so cute. Platinum giggled at herself, why hadn't she noticed Dia sooner? Maybe if she hadn't have waited to ask him out for so long things might've been different.

The scenery outside the bus changed dramatically. From zooming past nothing but stinky swamps and marshes to slowly cruising down the freeway, Sunyshore city's outline coming into view. Platinum nudged Diamond to wake him up. He groaned and sat up, releasing Platinum's arm. Platinum sighed, the part of her arm where he held her felt warmer than the rest of herself. Diamond adjusted his hat and sat up against the seat.

"Was Jun kicking the seat?" He asked groggily. Platinum nodded. Diamond yawned. "I thought so. In my dream, someone was kicking the back of my head, which hurt like hell." Diamond turned to look at Jun. He smirked.

"Something up Dia?" Platinum asked. Diamond ignored her and got up from his seat, and walked to the empty seat behind Jun. Platinum looked around to see if Miss Ricketts was watching, she wasn't.

Diamond slouched back into the seat a little. Platinum covered her mouth to keep from laughing as Diamond started kicking Jun's seat. Jun groaned and his eyes flickered open. He eyed the back of the seat as it bounced back and forth. He quickly jumped up and shouted,

"Damn you Dia! I almost had her!"

Diamond and Platinum both burst out in laughter. The girls sitting across from Jun giggled as well. Diamond got up and clambered back into his spot with Platinum. Jun gave him an irritated stare as he rubbed his head.

Platinum gave Diamond a playful shove when he sat down. Diamond laughed; glad he was able to return the headache Jun had given him.

Everyone on the bus was shaken awake when the bus sped over a bump. Diamond frantically clung to the leather seat.

"That's why we need seat belts " He cried. Everyone laughed, since it was the best thing to do after almost being sent flying. The bus driver shouted an apology, but he was laughing along with them. Soon after, the bus drove into Sunyshore city. Everyone crowded at the windows, looking out at the brightly lit everything.

"You guys sure there was a blackout earlier?" Jun asked aloud. "I wouldn't have thought so if I hadn't known!" The bus pulled up at a hotel with the name 'Bright and Early'. Everyone stood up to stretch, their energy levels back up to one hundred percent. Miss Ricketts hopped off the bus first, and counted everyone as they exited. Platinum grabbed Diamond's hand excitedly.

"Look at this! Sunyshore city is amazing!" She cheered.

"Certainly much livelier than Jubilife city, which is saying something!" Jun added as he came up behind the pair. Diamond nodded in agreement. The driver opened the space below the bus so the seniors could grab their bags. Everyone hoarded around and pushed and shoved each other. Others squeezed past the mob after they claimed their bag. Diamond and Jun hung back.

"It's always best to wait till the crowd's cleared a bit." Diamond thought aloud. Jun snorted in agreement, watching Platinum push past people with her bag.

"Phew, I should've waited with you two." She sighed. As soon as the coast was clear, Jun and Diamond picked up their bags, which by their appearance, were trampled by other competing luggage. Miss Ricketts shouted at everyone to follow her inside the hotel. She gave everyone a key to their rooms as they filed in the front doors.

"Why'd they name a hotel 'Bright and Early' anyhow?" Jun asked. Diamond shrugged, agreeing it was a stranger name. Platinum gave it some thought on the elevator. The elevator stopped at the third floor. Platinum ran down the hall and searched for their rooms.

"Ah, found one!" She shouted. A couple other classmates exited the elevator and searched for their rooms as well. Platinum's room was directly above Jun and Diamonds. She said goodbye and went back to the elevator to join other girls upstairs.

"Man, why do they have to separate girls and guys to different floors anyway?" Jun asked.

"Because last year you snuck into the girl's room across from us and Miss Ricketts caught you the next morning sneaking back into ours." Diamond replied, as if it weren't the first time he gave Jun a similar answer. Jun ignored him and walked into the bathroom to change. Diamond stretched and flopped onto his bed. He never bothered to change into pajamas or anything, since he got in the habit of falling asleep while finishing homework.

Diamond woke up before Jun. He took the chance to shower and everything before Jun did awake. _Things are so much nicer when Jun isn't running his mouth._ Diamond thought. Later, Miss Ricketts called the room's phone to let everyone know it was time to wake up and get their asses down to breakfast. Diamond then realized he woke up an hour early. Not that it mattered.

The senior class gathered in the hotel's dining area. A buffet was serving tons of different breakfast foods such as scrambled eggs, muffins, fruits, and milk and orange juice and many more. Jun rubbed his hands together and said he'll try everything. Diamond lagged back to wait for Platinum, after all, that was something girl and boyfriends did right?

Platinum exited the elevator, still stretching and yawning from just waking up. She smiled when she spotted Diamond waiting for her. She trotted over to join him.

After breakfast, Miss Ricketts sent everyone up to get their wallets and phones and crap so they could set out on a day of sightseeing. She quickly counted and took attendance. No one wanted a repeat of last year when a girl got left behind at the hotel. Not naming names.

Everyone was chipper and excited to see Sunyshore city. A couple kids had cameras. But since they didn't take them out to snap pictures of buildings and junk like a tourist, Platinum figured they were for sneaking photos of Volknor.

"Hey Dia," Platinum began. Diamond looked over to her. "Do you want to meet Volknor?"

"The gym leader? … I'll pass thanks." Dia replied, having a quick flashback of Eterna forest.

The little group of seniors took their tour at a slow, leisurely pace. Jun could hardly bear to go so slow, and demanded they have a race around the city. Of course Miss Ricketts shot down his demand automatically. Soon they all reached the town square. The gym stood tall in front of a large fountain. Diamond looked up at the gym. Three stories tall, why the heck was it so tall?

A couple girls began to squeal their little kyaa kyaas. Diamond looked in the direction the girls were facing. And there stood a familiar face, Volknor. Diamond swore, unsure of what to do. He backed behind Platinum and Jun, hoping Volknor wouldn't notice him. Volknor eyed the group, and spotted Diamond, avoiding eye contact. Volknor faintly grinned, and walked over to Miss Ricketts. Jun hopped around a bit.

"Oh wow! Look how awesome Volknor is in person!" Jun said. Platinum agreed. Diamond continued to look anywhere but Volknor.

Platinum watched Volknor as he whispered something to Miss Ricketts. She looked at him like his golden hair caught fire. She hesitantly nodded, and turned to Diamond.

"Hey Diamond, kid! Come on over!" Miss Ricketts yelled to Diamond. Diamond froze, and reluctantly paced over to Miss Ricketts and Volknor. The girls cried out at Diamond for once again being too close to 'their man'.

"Diamond, Mr. Volknor here said he wishes to take you on a private tour of Sunyshore. I agreed, since it might actually get you to do something active for once." Miss Ricketts said. Diamond stared at her wide eyed.

"I do stuff active Miss Ricketts!" He protested. Miss Ricketts gestured him to settle down.

"Just be back at the hotel by eight o'clock, got it?" She asked before calling the group's attention so they could move on. Platinum and Jun hesitated, Diamond nodded to them, telling them to go ahead. Jun gave him a jealous glare before leaving.

Volknor tapped Diamond's shoulder and gestured for him to follow. Diamond nervously trailed behind him through a thin alleyway going behind the gym.

"I don't see how the back of the gym would be of any interest." Diamond muttered. After a minute, Volknor stopped and turned to Diamond. He quickly pulled Diamond into a hug.

"H-hey, what's up?" Diamond asked. Volknor grinned.

"Nice to see you again love!"

What did you call me?"

"Want me to call you something else? Like sunshine."

"Uh, no…"

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine-"

"Aah, shut up!" Diamond said sharply. Volknor stopped singing, his smile not about to fade. "What is it you want with me?" Diamond asked. Volknor took a moment to think, which Diamond found as rude.

"I… think you are cute, nice-"

"When did you ever think I was nice?" Diamond interrupted.

"Because… you're like me?" Volknor thought aloud.

"No, I doubt it." Diamond shook his head. Volknor shrugged. "Could you let me go?" Diamond asked, feeling a little self-conscious about being hugged by this guy. Volknor broke the hug and stepped back. Still smiling.

"Why'd you ask to bring me on a private tour?" Diamond asked quietly. "If you were just going to try raping me again? Couldn't you just go up to Miss Ricketts and say-"

"Your teacher's name is Miss Ricketts?" Volknor interrupted. Diamond gave him a sharp glare and nodded. Volknor held back a chuckle.

"I think you are hopeless." Diamond said bluntly. Volknor tilted his head in confusion. "And you're dense." Diamond continued. Volknor didn't show any signs of comprehension. Diamond sighed, thinking,_ this proves my point._

"I don't understand what dense means in that term." Volknor said.

"I didn't think you would, that's why I called you that." Diamond replied calmly.

"So you called me a name? Was it supposed to be mean?" Volknor asked. Diamond shook his head. Volknor stepped forward and gripped Diamond's wrist. "Diamond, I love you." He said. Diamond's eyes widened in surprise. Volknor smiled faintly when he saw blush coming into Diamond's cheeks.

"Don't be stupid." Diamond said. "You don't know me, I never heard of you until a week ago-"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Volknor asked, interrupting Diamond again. Diamond shook Volknor's hand off his wrist and folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't know." He replied. Volknor didn't know how to reply to that. Diamond looked up at Volknor. "But I can consider the fact that someone can fall in love by looking at another once." He continued. Volknor smiled again and pulled Diamond in for a kiss. For the first time, Diamond didn't try getting away from him.

Diamond's head reeled as Volknor kissed him. _What did I say? Why aren't I moving? I should move, get out of here!_

Another voice told him otherwise. **_C'mon, Volknor's a nice guy! And did you feel the way you blushed when he said he loved you? You like him and you know it. Plus, what's stopping you?_**

_ Wait…_

_ Oh shit. _

_ I have a girlfriend._

Authors Notes-

Course you guys have been expecting that. Wild turn-Bleh! But just you wait till part four! I actually based the hotel scene on personal experience. My choir and I took a trip to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania a year ago. The girls were on floor three of the hotel, with boys who knows where! My teacher always woke everyone up with an early phone call. Anyway, please send me your comments, complaints,concerns,compliments,questions, etc etc. in a review! Thanks again for reading!


	4. Part Four

_Author's note-_

_Welcome back readers! I hope this update didn't take too long for you all. And I think I am overestimating how many people are actually reading this. Oh well. But seriously, I thank everyone who is reading! And hope you enjoy Part Four of Chance Encounters! (Anyone know why I named the story that? Cause I don't have a clue)_

**What Treachery is this?! Diamond and Platinum Have Serious Relationship Troubles!**

Cynthia always got lost when she visited Sunyshore. The buildings looked the same, and the bright and blinding lights didn't help her concentration. She normally wandered around until Volknor found her. Today however, Cynthia had the feeling Volknor wasn't drifting through the streets like usual. She called it Volknor radar, where she could tell what he could be doing and where. Cynthia predicted he was at the gym with someone. Most likely someone special.

Cynthia envied Volknor because he was so carefree and joyful. Cynthia couldn't even try to make friends as easily as he did. But Cynthia was determined today. She would find that special someone even if it took her all week of roaming Sunyshore's streets.

Platinum drifted away from Jun up to Miss Ricketts. "Miss Ricketts," Platinum began. Miss Ricketts stopped walking to turn to her. "Why'd Dia go with Volknor?" Platinum asked.

"Because Volknor wanted to take him on a private tour. I honestly don't trust him, even if he's a gym leader." Miss Ricketts replied. "Don't worry about Diamond; you'll see him tonight when we return to the hotel."

"The hotel named Bright and Early?" Platinum asked. Miss Ricketts grimaced.

"Horrible name for a hotel if you ask me." She said before walking away. Platinum stood still for a moment, lost in thought, before Jun came up and tapped her shoulder.

"Hurry up, we're being left behind!" Jun pointed towards the retreating group of seniors. Platinum nodded and ran to catch up with Jun.

Suddenly the noisy group of students grew silent. Platinum and Jun scooted their way to the front of the crowd. Platinum gasped, the champion of Sinnoh stood before the group. Platinum quickly reached for Diamond's arm, but remembered he wasn't there. Cynthia glanced at the crowd of students. She sighed, not feeling any emotion towards any of them. She was about to turn when two students stumbled to the front of the group. Cynthia's heart fluttered. She almost slapped herself.

_Gods no!_ She thought wildly, _not to a student, not to a student!_ She glanced to the kids in the front, and locked eyes with a female with maroon button up sweater. That was the one, Cynthia realized. She sighed, feeling just a tad disappointed. She perked herself back up and waved to the class. All of them went wild, except for that girl, who just stared at her, obviously a bit flustered. Cynthia smiled at her before turning away.

_I have to see Volknor first_. Cynthia said to herself. Plus, there were only so many oddly named hotels a class of students could be staying at in Sunyshore. Cynthia grinned and paced away from the class, and onward to Volknor's gym… Wherever it was.

Platinum gazed after Cynthia, feeling red. Jun looked over to her and nudged her shoulder playfully.

"Hey Plat, you in love with miss champion or something?" He teased. Platinum shook herself out of her daze and slapped Jun.

"N-No! Of course not, Diamond's the only one for me!" Platinum cried. Jun rubbed his cheek and snickered. He knew when someone was truly in love.

Cynthia sighed with relief when she stood before the Sunyshore gym. _Thanks gods, I had thought I'd never find it!_ She thought. She stretched before entering. Cynthia walked past the gym's secretary-like man who always offered advice to trainers and made her way up to Volknor's office on the top floor, watching out for the occasional electrified wires on the way.

Volknor opened the door to his room for Cynthia as if he had been expecting her. The two exchanged pleasantries before Volknor stepped aside to let her in. Cynthia was surprised to see a student banging his head against a wall in a corner. Volknor chuckled and explained.

"This is Diamond, my one and only love! And Diamond's embarrassed because he forgot he has a girlfriend, and-"

"Shut up Volknor, this isn't funny!" Diamond interrupted. Volknor laughed, receiving another glare from Diamond.

"Isn't he so cute when he's angry?" Volknor asked Cynthia. Cynthia laughed awkwardly and agreed. Volknor invited her to sit down to chat. "So Cynthia, what did you need?" Volknor asked as he sat in a chair parallel to Cynthia. Cynthia sat down, and flinched when Diamond banged his head against the wall again.

"I just came to-"

"Not to try and get me to join the elite four again?" Volknor interjected. "I already said no, I'm fine right here." Cynthia shook her head.

"No, it's not that." She said. "On my way here, I saw a class of students, wearing the same uniform as your student here." Cynthia jabbed her thumb in Diamond's direction.

"Yea, I kind of stole Diamond away." Volknor said cheerfully. "With his teacher's permission of course!" he added, seeing Cynthia's how-could-you-be-so-rude look.

"Continuing" Cynthia said. "Well, there was this one girl, she was especially…"

"Cute? Not as cute as Diamond I'll bet." Volknor said. Cynthia glared at him.

"She was indeed cuter than Diamond! The way she wore her sweater-"

"Aah kindly shut up!" Volknor cried. "I hate listening to people talk about how cute girls are and their clothing, it's so _boring_!"

"Hey, I listen to you spout nonsense about your fetishes all the time!" Cynthia said angrily. "Do you understand how awkward and crazy you sound talking about such things?! Honestly, it's creepy!" Diamond looked over his shoulder to give Volknor an inquisitive look. Volknor waved him off, letting him know it was nothing to be concerned about. Diamond rolled his eyes.

"Cynthia, do you know the girl's name?" Volknor asked, turning back to Cynthia. Cynthia tilted her head.

"Well… no." She replied.

"Dia, can I ask you to list off some names of the girls in your class?" Volknor asked Diamond.

"No, why would you even ask that?" Diamond replied.

"Maybe Cynthia can guess which girl she likes by hearing some names." Volknor suggested.

"Or she could tell me what she was wearing, her hair color and stuff." Diamond said. Cynthia nodded.

"Let's see, she had blue hair, wearing a white hat and a maroon sweater on top of her uniform." She listed. Diamond thought, and groaned. Cynthia looked at him with concern. "What? What's wrong, do you not know her name?"

"I do." Diamond replied, leaning back against a wall. "Her name's Platinum, and she's my girlfriend." Cynthia blushed, and felt the room grow tense. Volknor tried holding back laughter without success.

"This isn't funny!" Diamond and Cynthia cried in unison.

Jun laughed loudly when Platinum explained her and Cynthia's exchange in looks. Platinum blushed.

"What do I do? I have some crazy attraction to the champion of Sinnoh, and I have a boyfriend!" Platinum said exasperatedly.

"Why not dump Diamond and go frolic in fields with Miss Champion?" Jun suggested. Platinum shoved him, her face hot.

"No! I love Diamond, and no one else! Diamond's the only one for me!" Platinum said. Jun straightened his shirt out and sighed.

"I don't think he's the only one for you." He said. Platinum gave him a questioning look. "There're probably other guys who think you're cute and want to date you, but are too embarrassed to admit it…" Jun said slowly. His eyes looked back and forth between Platinum and the ground.

"That doesn't help me solve the current problem though!" Platinum said. "How can I truly be happy with Diamond knowing I am slightly attracted to someone else? A girl I might add!"

"It's not as difficult as it seems!" Jun replied. "Tell Diamond the truth, he'll understand!"

"You think it's that simple?" Platinum asked.

"I know it's that simple!" Jun said. "Trust me, he won't mind one bit…! Alright, he'll get a little jealous. But that's OK!" Platinum sighed, and agreed with Jun.

"Ok, I'll tell him about today when I see him at the hotel!" Platinum said.

"Everything will be Bright and Early!" Jun said.

"Don't start making puns about the hotel's name." Platinum replied.

_Author's note-_

_Well, I wonder how many people thought Cynthia was going to show up like that. I thought that Platinum and Cynthia was kind of a counter shipping pair to Diamond and Volknor, so bam! Here Cynthia is! And did anyone catch Jun's little love hint to Platinum? Well if you didn't, go reread it. Well, the Sunyshore gym, I based off what I imagined it before I reached Sunyshore in Pokemon Diamond, about three stories tall, and Volknor's room or office on the top floor. My mind went all out picturing Sunyshore's gym, and I didn't describe it much here for who knows why! But yea, that's all I gotta say about this... Except thanks again readers! Especially to KinYuen97, who kept me writing when I had no clue what I was doing! Thanks KinYuen97!_

_And please let me know if you have questions, comments, complaints, concerns, compliments, and criticism! See you all in Part Five of Chance Encounters!_


	5. (Final) Part Five

_Hello everyone! First off, let me tell you how great it was to get of the internet!Well, I was grounded from it. But not being online meant more time to draw, read watch anime, and write. And over the past month or so, I've been killing myself about not being able to post this final chapter for you guys! Right after someone complimented me on not taking a long time to post chapters... I suck._

_But anyway, please knock yourselves out on the final chapter of Chance Encounters! (I still can't figure out why I named it that!)_

**I give up…**

Diamond couldn't believe this whole ordeal. He was denying the fact that he was in love with Volknor.

Cynthia found out that her true love was Diamond's girlfriend.

Platinum was feeling good about telling Diamond about Cynthia, and that she had feelings for her.

Jun tried admitting his love for Platinum indirectly, but she was too dense to figure it out.

Volknor enjoyed teasing Diamond and knew that Diamond loved him, and Volknor loved him back.

It was twilight in Sunyshore, and the street lamps were glowing faintly. Jun continued to walk with Platinum as the class wearily went to the hotel after a long day of touring Sunyshore. Platinum was grinning, looking pretty confident with herself. Jun smiled faintly, but it was forced. Jun scolded himself; he just helped Platinum with staying together with Diamond, that lucky bastard. If only Jun thought of telling Platinum it was pointless in telling Dia about Cynthia because then he wouldn't want to be with her. If Jun had said that, he would've then comforted Platinum and said that he loved her right there. If things went as smoothly, Platinum would accept his love and Jun would be laughing in Diamond's face cheering, 'Platinum's my girlfriend and not yours!' Jun knew how immature that would be, but he was immature in nature.

"Hey Jun," Platinum said, dragging Jun away from his thoughts. "What if Cynthia liked me? What would I do then? She'd probably use her powers of being champion and force me to be with her!" Jun listened to her rant about the horrible things Cynthia could do to her, unsure about how to move the topic along to him confessing his love. Nothing.

"I don't what to say Plat." Jun said slyly. "But you have an even crazier imagination than Dia!" Jun laughed. Platinum slugged his shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Platinum demanded. Jun rubbed his shoulder, smirking.

"When you and Dia first started dating, Dia always ranted about how he was so embarrassed and how he didn't know a thing about girls. He was a wreck!" Jun told Platinum.

"So he was nervous about dating?" Platinum asked. Jun nodded. Platinum thought for a moment, and then giggled. "That's kind of cute! He was being worried about something like dating me! Ha-ha!" She smiled.

Volknor stalked Diamond as he walked to the hotel. Diamond knew of course, it was the undeniable feeling he felt when he first met Volknor. Volknor stalked him and dragged him into Eterna forest. Diamond decided to let Volknor have his fun, and not point him out. Diamond thought Volknor was strange, but he believed the guy had good intentions.

Just up ahead, Diamond recognized his class. Diamond felt relieved that he wouldn't be wandering around Sunyshore like Cynthia anymore as he ran to catch up to his friends.

"Hey Plat, Jun!" Diamond called. Platinum and Jun turned, and smiled at Diamond.

"Hey Dia!" Jun called. "Where've you been all day? We expected to see you at some point!" He asked. Diamond shrugged.

"We uh…" Diamond didn't want to say that he spent all day shoving Volknor away from him and banging his head against a wall.

"It doesn't matter I guess!" Platinum said cheerfully, noticing the uncomfortable look on Diamond's face.

"We-ell," Jun yawned. "I'm gonna go up, get some rest. Miss Ricketts says tomorrow we're… Oh gods, what'd she say?" Jun scratched his head. Diamond and Platinum brushed him off.

"So, how'd your day go?" Diamond asked Platinum. Platinum's face went pale, and she looked at Jun expectantly. Jun shrugged and nodded to her. Platinum turned back to Diamond, looking a little flustered.

"I'm going to be straight-forward here," She began. "We saw the champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia-and um… Well, I kinda thought she was hot… And stuff." Platinum's face went red. Diamond couldn't believe that. He stared at her, his jaw dropped slightly. Platinum laughed and waved him off. "It's alright though! I mean, I'm not in love her or anything! Really, Diamond, you're the only guy for me!" Platinum continued to laugh nervously. Jun looked away, in a daze.

"No, it's alright!" Diamond replied, trying to calm both Platinum and himself down. "I guess, who doesn't think Cynthia's hot…?" Diamond looked at Jun for back-up. No such luck, Jun was tapping his foot anxiously, averting eye-contact with Diamond and Platinum. Miss Ricketts came up behind Platinum and tapped her shoulder. She turned along with Diamond and Jun.

"Oi kids, time to get inside." Miss Ricketts said lamely. "Lights out by ten o'clock, ok?"

"Yes!" The trio responded before heading into the hotel.

Cynthia stalked Diamond back to the hotel with Volknor. Mainly because she wanted another peek at Platinum. She had to hand it to herself, Platinum was pretty cute. Plus she looked like Diamond's twin, the same blue hair and all.

"Say Volknor," Cynthia began. "When do they leave?"

"Dia said they have three more days here before heading back to Floaroma town." Volknor responded. Cynthia nodded. Both of them thought the same thing: _Three days to make them mine!_

"Do you think they'll let me into Dia's room?" Volknor wondered aloud. Cynthia shook her head.

"I doubt it. What're going to do? Sleep with Diamond? I believe they have roommates." Cynthia pointed out. Volknor sighed. Cynthia stared at him thinking, _He was actually debating it?!_

"Say Cynthia, don't you want to formally meet Platinum?" Volknor asked. Cynthia blushed, and shrugged. "I'll get Dia to introduce you two then!" Volknor told her cheerfully.

Jun missed his childhood. A time where everyone was so carefree, and not at all bit concerned with this thing called love. Love, a waste of time is more like! Jun thought irritably. He didn't have romantic feelings for Platinum until she began dating Diamond. What was it with him and Dia? Jun felt challenged around him, and secretly called himself Dia's rival. Diamond never noticed Jun's hints for a challenge. Like when Jun would tell Diamond whoever finished a test first won, Diamond didn't care. If he did care, Jun would've lost fifteen minutes into every test!

Jun knew Diamond before Platinum came into the picture. That did give Jun more authority over Diamond, or so he thought. Jun got first dibs on Diamond in anything. Thinking like that made everything tough. When they were little, Jun always kept other people from getting close to Diamond, so he wouldn't have to share his friend. Jun knew how silly it was, thinking back.

Then Platinum showed up, and ignored Jun and befriended Diamond almost immediately. Jun's duo became a trio. Jun hated it. One person's always left out in a trio. That person was him. Platinum would go and play with Diamond. Jun was always there, but Platinum never acknowledged him. Diamond tried including Jun in their conversations for a while, but Platinum soon kicked him out of thinking nicely like that.

That's when Jun felt tension growing between Diamond and himself. Jun constantly found himself trying to beat Diamond in everything, and keep his attention to him. Diamond was Jun's friend, and his friend only.

High school rolled around soon after, and Platinum became more distant from Jun and Diamond. She made new girlfriends and was constantly with them. Jun could care less, Diamond would be all his without Platinum hogging him. But Diamond wasn't the same in high school. He gradually became anti-social. Jun had to always work hard to keep Dia focused on him, not that Jun cared though. He always loved a challenge.

Finally in second year in high school, Platinum came back to Diamond with romantic notations. She confessed soon after. Jun was back to being the third wheel once again. Jun suddenly felt like an outsider, and drew back into an invisible shell and became anti-social like Diamond had. But Jun felt worse than Dia looked. Jun felt jealous of groups of friends he saw walking and chatting loudly amongst each other.

During summer break, Jun became a player. A girl player. He hid his depressed and lonely emotions by hitting on girls, occasionally getting a date and a night together. Diamond stayed at the gas station he part-time worked at on those nights. Diamond always reeked of gasoline after he got that job. But hey, friends stick to each other no matter what they smell like! Plus, the smell faded after a day or so.

Jun currently dreamed of those memories now at night. He fell asleep feeling nostalgic.

The phone in diamond and Jun's room rang obnoxiously. Diamond stopped Jun from smashing the thing.

"Get up kids! This is your personal wake-up call Diamond and Jun!" Miss Ricketts cackled. Diamond slammed the phone down to stop the echo. The boys quickly dressed and brushed their hair before heading out to meet the peers in the dining area.

Platinum waited for them by the entrance to the dining room.

"Did Miss Ricketts cackle like a crow when she woke you up?" Jun asked. Platinum shook her head.

"No, thank gods." She replied. "But she did make a siren noise that sounded like the fire alarm at school." Diamond and Jun exchanged looks saying, _I'd prefer the cackling._

Miss Ricketts smiled at the trio as they walked into the dining room.

"I wish you three stayed in bed, I have many more ideas for wake up alarms!" She said. Jun shuddered. Miss Ricketts ushered the three in the dining area. After grabbing a plate, Diamond, Jun, and Platinum piled various breakfast foods onto the plates and turned to find a table to sit at. Diamond froze when he noticed Volknor and Cynthia waving them over. Platinum looked between the two young adults and Diamond precariously.

"Dia, who are those people?" Platinum asked Diamond. Diamond ignored her and walked to sit parallel to Volknor. Jun and Platinum sat on either side of him. Cynthia eyed Platinum inconspicuously.

"Good morning Dia!" Volknor greeted gleefully. Diamond replied with a glare. "Care to introduce us to your friends?" Volknor asked. Diamond shook his head, irritated by the fact Volknor and Cynthia came to the hotel.

Platinum cleared her throat. "Well, my name's Platinum!" She greeted Volknor and Cynthia.

Jun waved a bit. "The name's Jun." He said lamely.

"I'm Volknor, gym leader of Sunyshore," Volknor introduced himself. "And this is Cynthia, champion of Sinnoh!" He pointed to Cynthia, who was still hiding the fact she was staring at Platinum with certain fascination.

Diamond tuned in and out of the conversations between his friends and Volknor and Cynthia. He must've looked pretty spacey, because Jun looked over at him and laughed real loud. Cynthia finally managed a decent chat with Platinum. Platinum seemed awkward around her though. Volknor's gaze continuously moved back to Diamond, then Diamond would shoot him yet another glare and Volknor would grin and continue talking to others. This system repeated over again until Miss Ricketts shouted at everyone to pick up their crap and get out of the dining room. Diamond sighed with relief, immediately standing from his chair and cleaning up his area.

As Miss Ricketts ushered everyone out the door and out of the hotel, Volknor and Cynthia placed themselves accordingly so Volknor ended up between Jun and Diamond, and Cynthia between Diamond and Platinum. Diamond shooed Volknor's hand away from his waist as the class began another day of walking around aimlessly.

But Volknor and Cynthia had better plans in mind. As Miss Ricketts was intentionally planning to have a very boring time in Sunyshore, Volknor and Cynthia wanted to give their lovers the time of their lives. Volknor was more excited as Cynthia was modest about it. When everyone was out of the hotel, Volknor and Cynthia linked arms with Diamond, Platinum, and Jun and took off.

"H-hey! What're you doing?!" Diamond asked loudly. Miss Ricketts turned and waved. Jun caught her eye, she smirked at him. Platinum said nothing, in attempt to keep up with Cynthia and avoid eye contact at the same time.

"Onward we shall go!" Volknor said cheerfully. Diamond kicked at his ankle before matching Volknor's pace. "To the league!" Volknor continued.

"To the league…" Cynthia echoed.

"To the league?" The three teens asked. They received no answer.

The five trainers later stood on the beach facing the Pokémon League. Jun's eyes matched the sparkling water as he caught a glimpse of it beyond the fog that clouded the distance. Jun turned to face Cynthia.

"Cynthia! Think you'd be up to a battle? Because I challenge you!" Jun challenged her eagerly. Cynthia giggled, and shook her head.

"Sorry Jun, I don't think you're ready to battle me yet." She replied. "But I want you to grow so you will be ready someday, ok?" Jun sighed, but nodded in agreement. His grin returned not a moment later. Cynthia then turned to Platinum. Platinum meekly scooted closer to Diamond, but allowed eye contact with Cynthia. Jun ignored the tense atmosphere between the two girls and ran up to the ocean's waves.

"Umm…" Cynthia attempted conversation with no luck. Diamond looked at Volknor with _a dammit-Volknor-break-the-ice-now!_ Glance. Volknor nodded and walked behind Cynthia. He gave her a pat on the back, and pushed her forward. Diamond then quickly gave Platinum a push too, and the girls collided. Platinum and Cynthia both grew red. Volknor and Diamond stepped back. Jun grinned, without turning around.

"Best wishes to you, Platinum." He whispered under his breath.

_Author's note-_

_Now before you all kill me, I couldn't believe the ending when I wrote it! But somehow it made sense. If that itself makes sense. Now let me clarify the relationships. Diamond's with Volknor. Platinum and Cynthia got together due to a soft push (or two). Jun is still single. He is still a player. Maybe he'll find someone...? Maybe there'll be an after story to this? Don't get your hopes up though!_


End file.
